We're twins !
by Chatarina.TSP
Summary: Bossun and Tsubaki's story but Kingdom Hearts ver. RnR


Hey , guys !Just like the summary I'm using Sket Dance storyline (which is not mine) but Kingdom Hearts characters (also not mine, so let's presume that none of this fic actually belongs to me ,I only own the crossover) And if you ever want to know who is Haru ,it's actually Ven (who is a girl and Sora & Roxas birth mother) while the dad is Vanitas ,I was going to make Vanitas the mom but Sora looks stupider than Roxas so here we go!

* * *

~Prologue:Lost wallet~

"Hyaaaaa!Where is it? Where in the world is that damn wallet ?!" Vanitas was looking for his wallet when his friends Haru and Aqua came. "What with the yelling in the middle of the morning Vanitas ?" Aqua was 100 % sure that Vanitas's screaming has to do with something idiotic … and SHE'S RIGHT ! "I lost my wallet…" Vanitas is crying , and it's actually funny ehehehe… "It's just a wallet , besides how much money do you even have in there ?" asked Aqua , reminding her that her friend is stupid enough to give a cat dog food. "50000 yen."

.

.

.

"WHAT THE ?! HOW COULD YOU LET 50000 YEN GO MISSING ?!"

"I don't know , all I did was walking along the road and before I knew it, my wallet was missing." Vanitas was crying with a well let's say a candy stuck in his mouth

'Is he damn stupid and have 50000 yen flying around in circles without knowing it ?' tought Aqua "Let's go look for it together , but where did you realized that your wallet is gone ?" asked Haru . "Here, and all I found was a pink purse with 200 yen inside. "THAT'S MY PURSE !" Aqua yelled . "Yours ? I didn't expect a tomboy like you to have something like these ?" "Since when I'm a tomboy , idiot !" Aqua and Vanitas ended up fighting until…

.

.

.

"Hey Van ?"

"What ?"

"Since when that boy is playing all by himself ? Doesn't his parents know that it's dangerous ?"

"No kidding… OW…OW…OW… AQUA , YOUR HURTING MY SPINES !"

"YOU HAVE SPINES ? SINCE WHEN ?!"

"SINCE I WAS BORN !"

"Um guys… guys…"

"What ?"

When Vanitas and Aqua looked to what Haru was refering to , they saw a red car , and the little boy not realizing there's a car that's about to crash him .

"WATCH OUT !" Vanitas jumped out and manage to save the little boy from being hit by a car , and the boy cried .

"TERRA !" his father run to his son with a worried face. "Thank you so much !" said his father "Don't thank me , it was a reflex ."

A few minutes later…

"Reflex ? Seriously ?"

"I'm not joking ."

"Well I think he's a good kid ."

"What makes you say that Haru ?"

"He gave you his favourite toy."

"Favourite toy ? Oh ,you mean the bouncing ball."

"Yup."

"Anyway… shouldn't we…"

"Ah the ball fell of my finger"

Vanitas hurried up and chased after the ball , and it hit an old lady.

"Ma'am… I'm so sor… " before Vanitas could finished his sentence , the old lady collapsed. "VANITAS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ?!" Aqua yelled "NOTHING !" Vanitas replied scared "My…my…chest…h…hurts…" said the old lady. "Chest ? But did the ball hit your head ?"

5 minutes later…

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD AN HEART ATTACK ?!"

"I…I… forgoten" Vanitas and Aqua carried the old lady while Haru carried her stuff

"Thanks again , Mamoru."

"WHO THE HELL IS MAMORU ?!"

~The old lady's house~

"Thank you for saving my mother, she must have shocked you." Thanked the old lady's son . "Is she going to be fine ?" asked Vanitas worried "She's going to be fine ." "By the way , do you have any chances have a relative named Mamoru ?" asked Haru "That would be me." "HEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

~Outside the old lady's house~

"She gave me a joint man ."

"Maybe she thinks your little Mamoru hahahaha…"

"Sorry , but what's the main reason were together ?"

"OH NO , I FORGOT ! WE'RE SUPOSE TO LOOK FOR MY WALLET !"

"I doubt you would say that."

.

.

.

"IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS ?! IT'S THE FIRST VERSION OF JOINT MAN !"

.

.

.

"You mean this ?"

"Yes , um how much do want to sell it ?"

Aqua hurried wisper Vanitas 'Sell it for 50000 yen'

"50000 yen."

"Sorry but I found a wallet with 50000 yen , but I already spent it ."

"Found ?"

"Yes, I still have the wallet ."

"Can I see it ?"

"Sure."

The nerd took a wallet out from his pocket and it looks exactly like the one Vanitas lost

"Can you tell me where exactly did you found it ?"

"In the the bushes near the park."

"THAT'S MY WALLET , DAMN IT !" Suddenly a black aura came from Vanitas

"I'm…sorry! You can have the wallet back !"

"I don't care about the wallet , I need the money back !"

"I already spent it , but you can have the stuff that I spent it on !" said the nerd while handing over a bag , Vanitas looked inside and started to cry

"What is it ? Not the one you wanted ?"

"This is the one I was going to buy with the money ."

"EHHHH ?! SO YOU WANT TO BUY A HANDYCAM ALL THIS TIME ?"

"Well if that's it , I'll be going now."

"AND WHERE EXACTLY ARE YOU GOING ?" So the nerd ended up bullied by Aqua and Vanitas while Haru recorded it using the handycam

To be continued…

* * *

I know… I suck at making english fic , so mind to review ?


End file.
